1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to an area code updating system for automatically reprogramming telecommunications devices with new area codes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that advances in technology have led to an explosive proliferation in various telecommunications devices such as FAX machines, modems, pagers and cellular phones throughout the United States and the world. This growth has resulted in a severe shortage of available telephone numbers, resulting in the need for the rapid creation of new area codes. For example, the United States saw the introduction of 21 new area codes in 1996, and will see the further introduction of at least 37 more new area codes in 1997. By the year 2000, it is estimated that at least one new area code will be created every week. Furthermore, it is estimated that in 5-10 years, 10 digit phone numbers will be exhausted and 15 digit phone numbers will have to be implemented. Unfortunately, each change in area code or telephone number presently requires manually updating telecommunications systems.
In particular, additions or changes to telephone area codes requires individual reprogramming of several types of equipment, including private branch exchanges (PBX), call accounting systems, voice mail systems, speed dial lists in facsimile (FAX) machines, network management systems, dial up routers, communications software and integrated services digital network (ISDN) devices and terminal adapters (TA), hereinafter telecommunications devices. If these telecommunications devices are not reprogrammed, access to telephone lines in the regions undergoing area code changes becomes inconvenient, if not impossible. Generally, a service technician or an onsite communications manager must manually update the system with the new area codes as needed.
Unfortunately, manual reprogramming of telecommunications systems and devices can be expensive, time-consuming and inconvenient, particularly in light of the rapid creation of the many new area codes. For example, reprogramming area code lists currently may require that the service technician or communications manager travel to each of the device locations and manually program the new area codes into each of the devices.
Therefore, there is a need for an updating system wherein telecommunications networks and devices may be automatically reprogrammed with new area code information without the need for manual intervention.
Briefly, the present invention relates to a system and method for automatically updating area code information in telecommunications devices and networks as newly created area codes are implemented. The system in accordance with the present invention may be typically resident within the telecommunications device and includes a message receiving unit, a message decoding unit and an update unit. In particular, the message receiving unit monitors the telephone connection and determines whether a xe2x80x9cnew area codexe2x80x9d message is being transmitted by the telephone company central office or carrier. The message decoding unit then translates the message, if needed, into a form usable for a particular device. The update unit then checks the internal area code lists of the device to determine whether the new area code has already been added to the device""s lists and enables the area code lists to be automatically updated if the area code is found to not exist in the lists.
In one embodiment of the invention, area code updating messages may be received directly by certain digital devices. Therefore, when such an update message is received, the device can compare the new area code against its preexisting list to determine whether the new area code needs to be added. If the new area code is not present in the existing lists, the lists are updated as needed.
In another embodiment of the invention, area code updating commands may be received by analog devices as a Calling Number Delivery message. The area code and number is checked against an existing list within the analog device. If the area code is not already present in the list, the device is able to update its list based on the information provided by the Calling Number Delivery message.